


Challenge Snippets 1

by Palindome



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Fire Emblem Series, Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthology, Less Explicit Sex, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Other, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palindome/pseuds/Palindome
Summary: A series of small passages depicting the sex lives of characters from a variety of series.





	Challenge Snippets 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning to write, but I thought it was important to get used to posting since that's something I've been uncomfortable with. I realize these are kind of only loosely sex scenes, and they're rather short, but there's an aura I rather like, so hopefully they aren't completely without merit.

Scene One: Siegbert/Lazlow, Oral Sex

Siegbert was not as vigorous as he would have liked. His jaw ached, and his tongue rolled sloppily along Lazlow's shaft. How was Asugi so assured back then? How many times had he serviced his lord before he obtained that cool confidence in the face of such an imposing phallus? Here he was, the son of King Xander, and already he wanted to take a break.

Lazlow noticed the prince's growing desperation. “You know you can take a break, right, Young Master?”

Siegbert paused, but didn't move away. The retainer sighed; Lazlow had been so surprised by Siegbert's forwardness (and the feel of his wet mouth against the knight's cock) that he hadn't thought about the younger man's experience. Even if Siegbert had started early, which seemed unlikely, Lazlow was still surely his senior in this regard.

“Try using your hands for a bit. Let your jaw rest.”  
\--------  
Scene Two: Original D&D Characters, Anal Sex

Thomas wanted to tell Jasper it was okay, that he was ready to move, but he could only gasp as his husband chose that precise moment to pull back. The knight didn't need to look back to know about the grin plastered upon the slender man's face.

“Were you going to say something?” Jasper said, smug satisfaction lighting his words as he thrust his dick back in.

“N-no.”

“Hm, how strange,” The priest said, as he tried to settle into a slow rhythm. Teasing Thomas was half the fun of sex, at least, watching his partner's strong back shudder at the slightest touch. It was hard to hold back, though. The paladin's ass was so tight, so wet from the oil that it took everything Jasper had not to lose himself and hammer straight away. Well, almost everything: He still found the thought to slide his free hand down along Thomas' body, lightly brushing against his left side.

Thomas shuddered beneath the touch. How were Jasper's hands still so soft, when his cock was so hard?  
\--------  
Scene Three: Gideon Jura, Solo

Gideon was at a loss. How long had it been since he'd slept with... Well, anyone? It's not that he was desperate or anything, but things hadn't been going well lately. Bolas had thoroughly defeated him on Amonkhet, and exposed that beautiful society as yet another sham. Same with Kaladesh, where he'd helped overthrow the government, creating a provisional system he wasn't sure would survive. And so many died on Zendikar...

And so it was that Gideon Jura found himself in a Benalian inn, hand wrapped around his cock. But even that wasn't going so well. He just couldn't get hard.

In the past, Gideon would just march past those doubts, and if that didn't work, he'd seek out the comfort of his comrades. Food and good company could cure a lot, not that he'd admit it, but did he wasn't sure he had that among the Gatewatch. They were good people (or, in Liliana's case, potentially good people), but none of them understood him. Chandra certainly didn't see the value in a well-ordered society. Jace, despite being the living heir to a binding legal document, seemed rather ambivalent the whole thing (and also wasn't here). The closest person to his beliefs was probably Ajani, but even then there was a world of difference between them.

Without anything to inspire him, he couldn't sustain anything. Gideon frowned. Could he really go another night all bottled up like this?


End file.
